


Bluebell

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dirty Talk, Guilt, Lube, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Hajime has a secret admirer but it seems he's gotten tired of just admiringCongratulations 🎉 Hajime!! Good job on the gacha here's some trauma.
Relationships: Shino Hajime/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> this is so so self indulgent im sorry....

The morning air felt dense with fog, the wetness clinging to your skin like a new coat of paint. Every blade of grass seemed freshly dewed as Hajime walked past it on his way to work. Someone else might have complained about the time but he found seeing the world waking up to be peaceful and beautiful. Even the air was having a hard time waking up today and that charmed him. It was hard to upset him really. Even when arrived at work and noticed the bluebell in front of the door he wasn't as shaken as perhaps he should have been. You see for the past two months Hajime had been working at this flower shop he'd gotten a bluebell and a note from a secret admirer. At first it was easy to brush off as just a cute crush, until the notes started getting more graphic. They'd talk about kidnapping him, hurting him, some had even talked about his school and his unit. It was disturbing but he again brushed it off saying that they were just crazy and would never actually do anything. Today's note was simple, it read "soon". Hajime briefly worried about the man's safety but brushed it off, instead choosing to get busy with work as to not dwell on it. Work was a good distraction too, before he had even noticed his shift was over and it was time to go home. 

He had just finished putting his apron away when he heard a creak from somewhere in the back of the store. Hajime's mind flashed to the note and the promise of "soon" but he dismissed it. That just didn't happen to someone like him. With his nerves slightly steeled he began to head out the back door, a small door that opened into an alleyway that always seemed to be dark. As he turned to close the door two large hands grabbed his body, one covering his mouth in a vice grip and the other holding his waist. They were large, rough, and coarse hands that held an adult power Hajime's teenage body couldn't fight. Yet he still tried to scream, his hands rushed to the hand covering his mouth and pulled at it desperately trying to get away from the sudden attacker but it was no use. Suddenly his body was slammed against the brick wall of the flower shop and he felt his vision blur from the impact. The man holding him didn't seem to care though and instead his hand on Hajime's waist began to move down his pants. Hajime felt tears well up in his eyes but his attacker gently kissed them away. 

"Shhh bluebell it's ok. Don't cry. If you don't struggle this will be so easy on you." The man continued to kiss his face gently while his hand began to palm at Hajime's cock. It was smaller than an average boy his age but still growing and the way it felt was so soft and young. Despite that it still started getting hard at the gentle touching which made the man smile against his skin. 

"Such a good boy, your body is so honest huh?" He felt the man's grip around his mouth loosen and before he could scream Hajime felt their mouths press together. His first kiss... He'd been saving that for someone special but now it was torn from him by this man's vile lips, his wretched tongue forcing it's way into Hajime's mouth to violate him further. The hand palming him through his underwear slipped into them and began to stroke him causing a sudden moan to escape Hajime's mouth. It was vile. The man seemed pleased though because he smiled once again against Hajime's skin. Though he left as quickly as he came instead his hand now gripped Hajime's balls just hard enough to be painful but not enough to be damaging, yet. The man licked his lips at Hajime's frightened and trembling form before speaking again.

"My bluebell if you scream its going to hurt so much. Please don't make me hurt you, please." 

Hajime nodded new tears forming in his eyes before the man embraced him. It was almost comforting to be held by those big strong arms and Hajime felt himself give in. He hugged the man back and began to sob into his shoulder and the man held him close his large hands petting the back of Hajime's head. It was sick that this was the most loved he'd felt in a while. All his unitmates had been busy with work and school while his family was always busy. No one had time for him and he understood that but this man holding him in this dark alley had made time for him. Maybe if he was good this wouldn't hurt and he could just be loved. As if the man could read his mind he said with a soft smile, 

"I want to make you feel good. Can I?" 

Hajime didn't respond instead he looked away with blushing cheeks. The man's hands turned from rough to gentle as they began to remove his clothes from his body. Hajime had to close his eyes to avoid wanting to run away again, running would hurt. Soon he was standing there in only his underwear and a bit grateful that autumn hadn't completely set in yet. Though he wouldn't be cold for long, the man decided to focus on his chest first. One hand squeezed his small pink nipples while his mouth latched onto the other one. He sucked, pulled, bit, and twisted the cute nubs on Hajime's soft chest until he was whimpering and whining. 

"How does it feel bluebell?" The man asked before pressing a kiss against Hajime's jaw. Hajime was still trembling and if not for the man he'd have a hard time standing. 

"Feels....... good......." He said breathlessly as the man began to bite and kiss his neck. His fingers still twisting Hajime's now red nipples. He gave them a hard pull at the same time he bit into Hajime's nape causing a high pitched whine to fall from his lips. 

"You're so good bluebell... I want to fuck you right now." The man was looking at Hajime's face as he continued pulling his nipples. Hajime's mouth was still open as if he was still making noises but nothing came out, his cheeks were red and his eyes were heavily lidded. The man couldn't deny he looked incredibly sexy and he hadn't even started the real fun yet. 

"I'll fuck you... I'll fuck you so good bluebell...." he moaned as he began to suck on Hajime's nipples to make them feel a little less sore. He was being so good to the boy… Hajime tried to close his mouth to contain his moans but it was hard when this man was so good at making him feel good. 

"Sir.... fuck me..." Hajime moaned even though it turned his stomach in a knot. He reminded himself that he was only playing along to avoid getting hurt. The man smiled at him a soft smile, he was so happy his cute bluebell was being good. He pulled out a bottle of lube from his pants pocket and he poured a good amount on his fingers. In a quick motion he pulled Hajime's underwear down and positioned his fingers at his entrance. It was cold against Hajime's skin and he let out a soft whimper which touched the man's heart. 

"It's ok bluebell... It's ok relax I'll make you feel good." 

Hajime could only nod trying to relax his body but the intrusion made him tense up even more. The man smiled at him a soft loving smile before he hugged him again. Hajime immediately relaxed at the feeling and melted into his arms like butter. The man's fingers went into his tight pink hole more easily and he began to stretch him out while they embraced. His large fingers made quick work of it too, they already stretched Hajime nice and open so easily. 

"You're such a good boy... you're doing so good my bluebell." The man cooed into Hajime's ear. 

Hajime's body was so responsive as if it was made to be used like this. The man was determined to make Hajime's body fit perfectly for his cock too. He could feel a bit of jealousy rise as he thought of the other men that might try to violate Hajime and he buried his face in the boy's neck. He smelled so much of lavender and honey, it was pleasant. 

"Bluebell, oh my bluebell." 

Hajime looked at the man with red cheeks and trembling lips, he was getting close. Even though his cock was hard and leaking from this it wasn't enough, he needed more. What a greedy slut he was. 

"More..... sir....." 

The man licked his lips and looked at Hajime's face properly this time. He could tell what the boy needed was to be fucked senseless against this alley wall like the slut he was. Though the man wanted something more from Hajime than just the cute moans. He pulled his fingers away leaving the boy whimpering again. He shuffled through his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. 

"Face your ass towards me and tell me what you want." 

Hajime went absolutely red at the instructions and he looked at the ground nervously. This was his charm after all, he was so innocent it was criminal. "If you don't do what I said something bad might happen. Be a good boy, bluebell." 

Hajime nodded still incredibly flustered but he didn't seem to have the will to fight, or maybe he wanted this. He turned around and bent over so his ass was out, his hands clumsily pulled his ass open to the cool air his fingers sinking into his soft skin. His pink hole was twitching for the man to see and it had already begun to retake it's shape. 

"P-please....... please sir...." 

The man tsked at him as he watched the video recording on his phone. "Say it properly. Say 'Please rape me sir'" He instructed with a playful smile on his face. 

"N-no! I..." 

Before Hajime could finish his sentence the man pushed his fingers back in his hole. They dug around for a bit before he saw Hajime jump at something. He began to rub his fingers against the cute little pleasure button in Hajime's ass. Hajime moaned loudly and his hands began to slip as his knees grew weak. The man withdrew his hand suddenly and slapped Hajime's ass for good measure. 

"Say it or I won't fuck you." 

Hajime felt so disgusted with himself that he was actually wanting this man to fuck him. His cock was hard and leaking oh so painfully and his asshole felt empty and needy. Was he really a slut like this? No... No if he doesn't let this man fuck him then he might go on to hurt someone else he rationalized. Though all rationale flew out the window when he felt the man smack his ass again. It didn't matter if he was a slut that's ok as long as no one gets hurt and he needs to be fucked now. Hajime's hands stretched his ass open again for the man. 

"Please rape me sir. Please I need it." 

The man let out a soft laugh before putting his phone away in his pocket. He pulled Hajime around and picked him up so his back pressed against the wall. 

"You're such a good boy. Here's your present." 

Hajime barely registered the sound of a zipper before he felt the man's hard cock penetrate him. A scream of pleasure ripped from his throat when the man slammed it all the way in in one go. It was large, a lot larger than his fingers had been and it made Hajime feel so full. The man took a few seconds to kiss the boy deeply before he began to move. His pace was steady, he was just bouncing Hajime on his cock right now but it wasn't enough. He needed to be fucked rough, he needed this man to skewer him over and over again. 

"Please.... more....more...." Hajime moaned between kissing any part of the man he could reach The man smiled more than happy to oblige his cute slut. He began to fuck Hajime harder by pressing him harder against the wall and fucking into him as hard and fast as he could. Hajime was screaming, sobbing with pleasure and it was a wonder no one heard them back there. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Was all he could mutter between cries and the man wasn't much better. He'd lost the ability to be coy somewhere when Hajime began to tighten around him so all he could do is mutter obscenities while he pounded the young boy. It was a sight to see if any passerby happened to catch a glimpse. The two so lost in this world that they didn't even remember their names. 

"I love you!" The man cried as he felt himself get close to the edge. Hajime looked at him for only a moment before he began to cry and hugged the man tightly. 

"I love you too!!" He seemed to have completely forgot that he was supposed to hate this and instead all he could do was cum. It only took a few thrusts for the man to follow suit filling Hajime with ropes of cum. 

The man started to pull out so he could leave and clean up but Hajime grabbed his neck tightly and pulled him close. His small body was shaking and he was still crying but he didn't want to leave. 

"Pweashe fuck me more.... need it..." Was all he could say and all he needed to say for the man to get hard again. The two remained fucking in that alley until it was dark out. 

It was a week before Hajime could bring himself to return to work, not because he felt better but because if he didn't his family would go hungry. Every creak set him on edge, every little shadow made him jump. Even looking at the bluebells made him sick to his stomach as he remembered that man telling him he loved his bluebell. No... It wasn't him it was whatever that thing he became was. That was how he lived with himself now, by putting the blame on something else. He couldn't be the same person who begged for more of that vile act. Maybe it was drugs. Whatever happened it wasn't him. Somehow halfway through the work day he almost forgot how disgusting and dirty he felt. It was only when he was closing did he get a text from an unknown number...

"Meet me in the alleyway" 

There was a video attached and... a picture of a bluebell.


End file.
